Una fiesta que duro hasta las 5 am
by Annamix
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si los chicos gundam se quedan hasta tarde en una fiesta muy animada en la casa de relena , donde el unico escenario es un aparato de kareoke y luego un colchon? Averiguenlo...


** Una fiesta que duro hasta las 5 am**

** Por: **AnnaMix

**¡LEAN ESTO ES IMPORTANTE! **

**N/A: **Hola a todos mis lectores, gracias por mandarme Reviews en mi primer fanfic, que pense que no iba a tener tanto exito, pero vi que me equivoque. Bueno dejenme decirles antes que nada que los personajes de Gundam Wing no son de mi propiedad, pero para cualquier chica eso seria un sueño hecho realidad ¿No? ademas no cobro ningun tipo de dinero por hacer el fanfic. Lo que leeran a continuacion fue algo que paso en la vida real.pero no todo lo que se cuenta fue lo que paso realmente...solo algunas partes sucedieron en realidad. Solo espero que les guste, por que lo que las personas sintieron en esta vida cuando paso eso...pues durmieron hasta las 2:30 pm, por el sueño. y digamos que no fue bonito. Ok aqui les va. - oh por cierto..vocabulario fuerte, un poco para los niños, claro. -

Era una tarde lo mas normal, se podria decir. Uno de los pilotos del Gundam se encontraba haciendo algo sumamente importante antes de que la fiesta del cumplaños de Relena comenzara. Pues, se encontraba en el suelo de su habitacion haciendo un dibujo/carta, no tenia dinero suficiente para comprar un regalo para ella. Hacia un calor insoportable, un pequeño gato acostado en su cama fue lo suficiente para que sintiera sueño, cada cinco segundos miraba el gato. En eso...

-¡TERMINE!.-alzando la carta/dibujo, dandole besos de la emocion.

El gato abrio sus ojos y lo vio con extrañeza, Duo Maxwell, si asi se llamaba el "trabajador ocupado" que en ves de sacar dinero de cualquier parte, se le ocurrio hacerle una carta a Relena, cuando sabia que ella tenia un trauma sicologico con ellos, desde que Heero le rompio la carta frente a su nariz. Pobre, quedo trastornada.Sabia que lo estaba haciendo a proposito. **(N/A: Por eso te amamos querido Duo, por joderle la vida a la estupida de Relena XDD)** Miro nuevamente el gato, que ahora si comenzaba a ronronear por el sueño y la delicia de la cama. Duo lo vio de reojo, botandolo de ella, ademas sacandole la lengua al gato. La puerta derrepente de abre, Wufei entra con Quatre, que ya estaba listos para la "reunion" de Relena. Al ver a Duo sin camisa, y con solo unos jeans SUPER ajustados a su piernas, bueno no saco suspiro de ninguno de los dos pilotos, pero si que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas. Duo los vio una y dos veces, no sabia lo que pesaba.

-¿Que les pasa?.-Miro desconsentrado a sus amigos, con la carta/dibujo en su mano derecha.

-¿Ah? ¿que? Ah si, oye ¡AUN NO TE HAZ CAMBIADO!.-Grito Wufei histerico.

-Pues fijate que no Wufei, no ves que recien habia terminado de hacer el regalo de Relena.-Le dijo en un tono un poco sarcastico.-¿Tu crees que le guste?.-Alzo el dibujo/carta poniendosela a Wufei muyyy cerca de sus ojos.

-No veo nada, tienes el dibujo muy cerca de MII !!!! .-Grito.

-¿Puedes dejar de gritar Wufei?.-Pidio Quatre, que se habia tapado sus oidos.

-Claro Quatre.-volvio a mirar a Duo.-¡YA CAMBIATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ MAXWELL! vamonos Quatre.-Miro de reojo a Duo y salio de la habitacion.

Quatre se quedo un momento alli en la puerta, pensando. Duo se acerco hasta el, poniendole la mano en su hombro, haciendo que este se estremesca. Duo aun estaba esperando a que Quatre saliera para poner el comenzarse a bañarse y a vestirse.

-Eh...Quatre, no se tu, pero...aunque seas hombre, no me voy a bañar estando tu aqui..-Haciendose el que miraba a los lados.

-Ah cierto, nos vemos abajo Duo, adios.-salio de la habitacion.

Despues de unos 30 minutos, un Duo Maxwell bajaba con una funda blanca, en su mano derecha y en su mano izquierda la carta/Dibujo de Relena. Los cuatro pilotos, ahora si lo vieron con extrañeza.

-¿Para que la funda?.-apunto Trowa la funda.

-Es que...Relena me llamo a decirme que tenia que entregarle sus cosas para poder terminar de hacer sus misiones especiales con los comandantes, no se que quiso decir, pero bueno...aqui le llevo su fundita.-sonrio.

-Ya entonces baja rapido y muevete, que vamos a llegar tarde.

Despues de unos 15 minutos...en la mansion de Relena, los empleados estaban en la puerta de la mansion esperando a que todos sus invitados llegaran. De un carro de "colleccion" se bajaron cinco muchachos muy apuestos. **(N/A: Bueno el quinto no cuenta, si hablamos de Wufei. No es por ser mala, si no que Wufei me CAE TAN MAL, ademas de ser un antisocial de lo ultimo, antipatico el muchacho eh) **bien vestidos. Relena habia bajado las docenas de escaleras que tenia en su mansion, Dorothy como relena no le quedo mas que invitarla por que en medio del telefono se puso a llorar a moco tendido, pues que mas remedio que invitarla a su fiesta.

-¡MUCHACHOS!.-corrio abrazar a Heero, que se estaba empezando a poner rojo de la ira.

-Señorita Relena dejelo ¿si?.-dijo Dorothy preocupada, pero su semblante cambio cuando vio a Quatre. Paso de ser semblante de niña buena a / PUTA MALDITA/.-Hola QUATRE RABERBA WINNER.-Mirandolo de reojo.

Quatre no se tomo la molestia de verla, pero para matar a Dorothy de la ira, tomo el brazo de Trowa, y dandole una sonrisa malefica. Trowa no sabia que era lo que pasaba, en su mundo solo pensaba :"Quatre me esta tomando del brazo, ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago?" temblando. Dorothy comenzo a salirle humo por sus oidos. Quatre abrazo un poco mas fuerte a Trowa, que esta vez ya no solo temblaba, ¡NO! ahora tambien sudaba como cerdo. **(N/A: Aqui es donde se preguntan...¿Serviran los desodorantes que uno compra? XDDD) **

-Que tal señorita Dorothy.-Su otro yo comenzo a parecer, tipico yukino de kare kano.- "Maldita perra debes morir por casi matarme con su estupida pistola, que solo me hirio un poco, pero si hubiera muerto te hubiera hecho tu vida mortal una DESGRACIA".-semblante normal, y tierna (Ohh)

-Eh...Quatre no es por ser grosero, pero...ya no siento mi brazo, en realidad ya no tiene color alguno.-Mirando preocupado su brazo. Quatre lo solto de inmediato.-Ahhh mucho mejor.

-Pero por favor entren, mis invitados ya comenzaran a venir, asi que entren y hagan lo que quieran, pero eso si.-Mira a los cinco, y su cara cambia de mamita rica a mamita pervertida.-Si quieren hacer sus cosas gays, por favor hay habitaciones para eso.-miro a Wufei...

- ººU Ehh...Relena, creo que te confundiste de persona, la persona que buscas esta a tu izquierda.-empezo apuntar a Quatre, que miraba a Dorothy y ambos le salian rayos de sus ojos.

-¡YA DEJEN DE HACER ESO!.-volviendo en si.-Ok pueden divertirse.-tomo a Heero de su brazo.

Ya eran las 8 de la noche, y la mansion de Relena se estaba empezando a llenar. En una esquina un karaoke, donde la mayoria habia ido habia ido para cantar sus canciones predilectas/favotiras. Relena lo habia preferido asi de sencillo. Milliardo habia terminado de cantar, una de esas canciones chafas, muy barriadas (Lloronas).

En eso Duo y uno de los fabricantes del gundam, habia tomado el control de los microfonos. Todos los demas sentados mirando las estupideces de los dos. En eso uno de las empleados de Relena llego a comunicarle que que era lo que sus invitados iban a tomar, tenian entre los menus:

Menta

Amareto

Sangria

y un pocoton mas de eso. Relena le sonrio y camina hasta el centro de la pista. Acomodo su peinado y son una sonrisa Hipocrita convencio a todos a que se callaran.

-Bueno, me han dicho que es lo que ustedes les gustaria beber, hay entre ellas: Sangrìa, Amareto, Agua Ardiente y menta. Aqui la pregunta del millon: ¿Quien quieren tomar hasta que se acabe la primera ronda? Heero alzo la mano, Relena le dio la palabra.

-Pues ya que esta "Fiesta" se podria decir...-serio.

-No me hagas sentir mal Heero...-comenzando hacer pucheros.

Heero recibio un golpe en su cabeza por parte de Milliardo, que se habia hecho un corte nuevo para esta ocacion, tambien Noin.

-Ya, ya entendi...yo prefiero Menta, hasta que se acabe, despues tomamos sangria ¿Que les parece?.-mirando a los demas, que movian la cabeza en forma positiva.

-Bien entonces, menta sera primero, gracias por avisarme Roberspier.-se fue asentar nuevamente.

Milliardo se acerca donde Quatre y le susurra al oido: Pobre de su madre, ¿Por que le habra puesto asi?, Quatre lo vio con extrañeza y tambien le susurro algo en el oido. No se, y tu madre, que le dio para que te ponga Milliardo? Milliardo no se quedo atras, tenia que defender a su madre (Si es que tenia una) y la tuya cuando te puso Quatre? por que por lo que yo se, quatre es CUATRO. (AGRIOOOO TIPICO AGRIOOO)

-Pues no se que es lo que penso mi madre, pero como no fue ella la que me puso Quatre, no me importa lo que digas.-Sigio mirando a Duo.

Pasaron las horas, ya eran la una de la mañana, y la fiesta aun seguia, con menos gente, pero seguia...Segian cantando karaoke. Relena y Dorothy comenzaron a cantar canciones de thalia, cosa que duo le gusto, por que fue el que se hizo pasar por "fat Joe", haciendo practicamente un trio perfecto. Wufei ahora si estaba que reia por que como se habia tomado ya 3 vasitos de agua ardiente, pues estaba mas perdido en la nevulosa que en la tierra. Las horas pasaron, los minutos, los segundos todo...y cada vez fue mucho mejor. Ya eran las 5 am y ya todos se habia ido. Los cinco pilotos con Relena y Dorothy estaban jugando "telefunque" ya medios dormidos, bueno ya las cabezas de todos se les movian de un lado a otro. Tanto asi que Duo comenzaba decir estupideces, mientras bajabas los trios. En realidad comenzo a cantar una de las canciones de T.A.T.U que tenia Relena. **(N/A: los fans de t.a.t.u por favor disculpenme, en realidad lo que leeran a continuacion lo dijo un amigo que ya estaba muerto del sueño y no podia mas con su vida...para hacerles sincera, a mi me gusta t.a.t.u pero solo algunas canciones, aunque no acepte su lesbianidad, asi que disculpenme XDD) **

titulo de la cancion: "Theyre not gonna get us"

-"No siento el coño" "No siento el coño".-Decia mientras bajaba un trio limpio.

-¡¿PUEDES DEJAR DE CANTAR ESO?!.-Reclamo Wufei, que ya se le empezaban a notar sus ojeras.

-Oe wufi, el rimen se te esta corriendo ¿Lo has notado?.-Dijo Duo, que seguia con su cancion.

-Y puedes decirme, ¿Quien demonios te ah dicho que me eh puesto rimen?.-Lo dijo de la manera mas tranquila, miro a Heero que ya sus ojos rasgados se estaban haciendo mas rasgados de lo que ya estaban.-¿Ya tienes para bajar?

-"No siento el coñooooooo".-cantaba Duo mientras acomodaba las cartas que tenian en sus manos

-Pues fijate que no.-Miro a Duo de reojo, se puso rojo de la ira.-¡MIERDA! ¡QUE TIENE QUE DECIRTE UNO PARA QUE DEJES DE CANTAR ESAS ASQUEROSIDADES!

-Ademas por lo que yo se, tu no tienes coño querido Duo.-Dijo Dorothy, mostrando una de esas sonrisas falsas.-No como otros.-miro a Quatre de reojo.

-¡OYE! ¡¿QUE ESTAS INSINUANDO?!.-Habia bajado sus cartas para darle una una mirada asesina a Dorothy, que se ocultaba detras de sus cartas muerta de la risa.-¡SI QUE YO TENGO COÑO, TU QUE MIERDA TENDRAS! CUATRO CEJAS...¿SABES QUE EXISTEN LAS PINSAS DE CEJAS? ¿SABES PARA QUE SIRVEN?

-¡¿COMO?! ¡Y SE QUE EXISTEN LAS PINSAS!.-Histerica.-Lo que escuchaste QUATRE RABERBA WINNER.-Miro a Trowa.-Trowa tu turno

-Se que me llamo asi, gracias por repetirlo.-Mirandola con odio.

-Baje todas.-Dijo Trowa sin darles expresion alguna en su cara.

-No pues, siempre tienes que bajar primero.-Dijo Relena, contando sus cartas.-tengo 52

- Yo...Hmm...12.-Dijo Duo que estaba acostado en la cama de Relena.

-Quatre, ¿cuanto tienes tu?.-Pregunto Wufei.-Yo tengo 42, que pesado.-tiro las cartas al suelo.

-Yo tengo 10.-Dijo Quatre, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Trowa, que le comenzo acariciar su cabello rubio.

- Yo 78, que mierda.-Dijo Dorothy dejando las cartas a un lado de las de Relena.

-¿Heero?

Heero aun seguia contando, era el unico que tenia casi la mayoria de cartas del monton, no se habia molestado en bajar las cartas mayores, asi pues...todos lo veian.

-150...uu

-...................................................................ººu

-¡QUIERO LA REVANCHA!-grito Heero volviendo a recoger las cartas del suelo.

15 Minutos despues...El unico que quedaba con vida completa era Heero, que tenia el azucar muy subido. Duo tenia las cartas a su alrededor, se habia quedado dormido en la cama de Relena, Wufei ahora si parecia que tenia el rimen regado, Quatre se quedo dormido en los brazos de Trowa que ya se habia caido de espaldas con una carta en su boca, Relena pues ella...estaba tendida en el suelo enseñando las cartas a cualquiera que quisera verlas y Dorothy, ella pues...ella estaba arrimada a la pared completamente dormida. Heero vio a los lados, al verlos asi comenzo a darle sueño. Osea eran las 5:15 Am. Se levanto dejando las cartas en el suelo, fue hasta la habitacion de junto y tomo un colchon de la cama de milliardo que solo sintio un empujon, callendo al suelo.Arrastro el colchon hasta la habitacion de Relena, alejo a los demas. Abrio el armario de Relena y saco de ella almoadones y colchas para el colchon, extendio todo y puso todo el su lugar. Se imagino que nadie se moveria de ese lugar por ningun motivo asi que bueno la unica manera de hacer algo, era dormir ahi mismo. Tomo un pito de la mesita del velador, pito tan fuerte que el pobre de Duo se preparo con las cartas en sus manos para atacar.

-Bien viendo esto, creo que no vamos a poder ir a nuestras casa respectivas, asi que bueno puse un colchon para dormir aqui, me imagino que si vamos a entrar ¿no?.-dijo Acostandose primero.

Relena se levanto del suelo, se acosto en su cama. Dorothy como no podia dormir con los muchachos se acosto a un lado de Relena, quedando profundamente dormida. Ahora el unico problema eran los cinco muchachos. Como saben no era un colchon tan grande, pero apenas entraban. Todos se habian levantado para ver como podian entrar. Todos se miraron.

-Hmmm bien, creo que los...-bostezo.-creo que los mas delgados deberian ir a los extremos ¿no lo creen?.-Mirando a Trowa y a Quatre.

-Bien como quieras.-Dijo Trowa poniendo a Quatre a lado derecho del colchon, estaba profundamente dormido, trowa se puso al otro lado.

Ahi Heero estaba en a la derecha de Duo, heero en la mitad y Wufei a la derecha de Trowa. Pasaron las horas y los cinco se habia quedado dormidos profundamente, nadie se movia, hasta que patadas se dieron a conocer por el lado izquierdo de Wufei. Duo estaba soñando otra vez que peleaba con gundam mas pequeño que el. Wufei se levanto, eran las 7 de la mañana, estaba mas dormido que despierto, miro a los lados hasta que vio el problema. Duo soñaba. Wufei lo golpeo haciendo que se calme. Ya eran las 2:30 PM y la puerta de la habitacion de Relena se abre, Milliardo y Rasid entraban a despertar a Relena y Quatre. Rasid movio lentamente al Rubio, que hacia ruiditos raros y hablaba dormido, al igual que Relena.

-Oye...Relena, despierta, Relena.-Murmuro Millardo al oido de su hermana.-Oye levanta a Dorothy, tenemos que salir, Relena.

-Qu....que...dejame en paz.-tapandose mas con la colcha.

-Despierta ya, ahora mismo.-Sacandole el colchon.-Dorothy, levantate ahora tambien.

En el otro lado de la habitacion. Heero tenia abrazado a Quatre, que parecia un angel. Rasid se arrodillo a su lado, haciendo practicamente lo mismo con Quatre.

-Amo Quatre, levantese...tenemos que hacer cosas aun...amo quatre ya es tarde.-Moviendolo de un lado a otro.

-Dejame un poco mas, por favor...no eh dormido nada.-Abrio sus ojos.-Rasid tengo sueño.

-Vayamos a casa entonces.-sacandolo de los brazos de Heero, lo levanto llevandoselo. Quatre tomo a Rasid de su cuello, mientras era llevado por el hasta el carro.

Relena se levanto, al igual que Dorothy, y ellas eran las que tenian que despertar a sus invitados que estaban muy bien dormidos en el colchon. Dorothy comenzo a mover a Trowa, que abrio sus ojos y compredio lo que tenia que hacer, primero se sento en el colchon y miro a los lados. Estaba despeinado y su copete, ya no era copete, se podria decir que era cualquier otra cosa, excepto copete. De igual manera levantaron a Wufei, que hizo lo mismo que Trowa, Heero que se levanto con malhumor, pero hizo lo mismo que los dos anteriores. En eso Dorothy mueve a Duo.

-Oye Maxwell levantate, tenemos que salir ya.-Moviendo salvajemente, pero no se levantaba.-LEVANTATE EH DICHO!

-Hmmm...no...mami...yo quiero montar en pony.-Susurro Duo, dandose la media vuelta arropandose mas. Los demas pilotos/Dorothy y Relena ahora si veian a Duo como un niño en un cuerpo de un adulto. Heero tomo una pluma que estaba arriba del velador y comenzo a picar a Duo por la espalda.

-Oe! Duo...despierta...oe!.-Picandolo varias veces con la pluma.

Duo abre los ojos lentamente y en su mente/sueño ve a una sirena con una concha. Heero se le abren los ojos como platos, al ver como Duo envuelve sus brazos en el cuello de Heero. Se acerca lentamente.

-¿Te han dicho que eres la cosa mas hermosa de este mundo?.-Decia sin saber. Heero ya estaba rojo de la verguenza, no podia moverse, tenia bien agarrado a Duo en su cuello. Wufei y Trowa tenian una carta parcticamente asi: º-º º-º .....por otra parte Relena y Dorothy asi: ºoº º.º ..... En eso Duo se acerca mas a Heero y le da un beso apasionado. Dejando a Heero: oo mas rojo y con la cara que estan viendo ahi. Duo deja de besarlo y racciona. Abre bien los ojos y ve a todos tan impresionados y a un Heero tirado en el colchon rojo y con sus ojos en forma de remolino. Duo le levanta, se pone de pie, mira a los lados.

-¿Que paso? y a este ¿Que le pasa?.-Apunto a Heero.

-Bueno lo que paso...es que no se que estabas soñando, pero besaste a Heero.-Dijo Trowa.

-Uy no, ni que tuveria tan mal gusto...-Limpiandose la boca.-Sin ofender Heero, pero es cierto.

-Si, si ya entendi.-Dijo Heero en un tono enojado.

Trowa, miraba a su lado, se veia preocupado...se arreglo el copete (EL SACA OJOS XDD) Dorothy se habia dado cuenta de eso, se acerco a el poniendole la mano en el hombro.

-¿Què te sucede? ¿Qué estas buscando eh?.-Sonriendole.

-¿Dónde esta Quatre?...donde.-buscaba ahora por toda la casa.

-Quatre se fue a su casa Trowa, no te preocupes...-Dijo Relena.

-OHH NO! EL TIENE MIS CDS! WINNER!.-Grito Wufei, que ahora si parecia loco.

PASO UNA SEMANAººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººTODO EN LA NORMALIDADººººººººººººººººººººººESPERAMOSºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººES TODOºººººººººººººººº

-Que buena fiesta hizo relena la semana pasada ¿no?.-Dijo Duo que jugaba ahora con su trenza.

-Eh..-Wuffei se acerca hasta Duo y lo abraza.-Querido Maxwell, ese tema ya paso hace una semana atrás, asi que no hables de eso, nos vas hacer quedar en ridiculo mas de lo que ya nos haz hecho quedar.-Lo miraba con odio, apuntaba a Duo por la garganta con una daga.-Asi que no sigas!

-Bien, esta bien..no lo hare.-con una gota callendole.

Y asi fue, que ese dia jamas se olvidara, en especial Relena que tuvo que limpiar ella misma su mansión, por que ninguno de los sirvientes quiso ayudar (MUAJAJAJAJAJA), ella quedo en trauma, por recoger cosas que jamas penso que encontraria en su propia casa, entre ello, en la habitacion de su hermano un gigantesco vibrador...fue algo traumatico para ella. Dorothy, pues tomo el consejo de Quatre, tomo por PRIMERA VEZ una pinsa de cejas, y comenzo con la batalla. Claro, termino hecha pedazos, pero dejenme decirles que cada ves que los chicos la ven, dice: "TE VES MUCHO MEJOR "eso le ayudo en su autoestima. Duo Maxwell, el no tiene caso, siguió contándole a medio mundo lo de la fiesta de Relena, y quien habia sido el desgraciado que se habia ido de vomito. Claro, como el unico fue Wufei, fue al unico que le afecto. Duo sigue siendo el mismo desde ese mismo dia. Aunque en los emails ahora encontraras un anuncio, diciendo que Duo saco su primer single super sencillo, que por ahora ya vale como $500 dolares comprarlo, ya que te viene con CD interactivo titulado "No siento mi coño" te ahorras tiempo de puro aburrimiento. Heero Yuy, uyyy ese sigue siendo el mismo amargado de siempre, aunque como lo vieron haciendo caras de seriedad tantas veces ya en los centros comerciales de las colonias, y hasta en la tierra, que lo tomaron para que se convirtiera en TOP-MODEL! O si niñas! Heero Yuy, el nuevo modelo de la compañía "MIS PAPIS MAS RIKOS" modelando pantalones MUCHOS mas pegados. Ahora lo veran modelando con su cara mas seria, pero con esa cuerpazo ¿A QUIEN MIERDA LE INTEREZA? Esa es la frase completa de Trowa. Hablando de Trowa Barton o mucho mas conocido como el chico sin nombre, aunque se fueron al jurado y por fin le dieron un nombre...ahora si, se llama Trowa, aunque se iba a poner Jr. y digamos que hicieron relajo por eso. Este se hizo que su SUPER copete saliera en todas las revistas de moda de todo el universo. Ahora no hay ser que no tenga ese copetote, aunque en los mails que vimos...dicen que ese estilo de moda ya habia estado en los años de la pera. Aunque Trowa haya hecho un nuevo look, tener algo asi tiene sus desventajas. Quatre R. Winner, el hijo millonario del Sr. Winner, bueno ese niño desde que nacio tenia un futuro tan bueno. Tiene una relacion muy buena con Trowa Barton (ahora si puedes bañarte en dinero winner) este es dueño de una compañía de chalecos hechos en Arabia Saudita, aunque sus hermanas se negaron, después les parecio una excelente idea, y les dijeron un si por respuesta. Ademas de eso...se postulo como nuevo presidente de la colonia de su padre. Desde ahí empesaron a formarse grupos gays apoyandolo al muchacho este. Encontramos una de las pancartas que decia: "TE AMAMOS QUATRE, VOTEN LISTA 25048" ya pues ¿Qué esperaban? Ya no existen tantas listas ¿ya? Termino ganando la presidencia. Y Wufei, uyyyy ese si...Como casi todo el mundo lo odiaba por ser el mas marginado de los pilotos de Gundam, pues solo se puso un puesto China, de comida rapida. Mejor que McDonalds y Burgen King. Mejor que Hong Kong City, y Hao mi lan....ahora es: " WUFI-KUN-MAI" el restaurante chifa mas famoso de la tierra. Si quieren...Para llamada a pedido adomicilio:

52-20784kisskiss

Bueno cada uno fue lo suyo. Los gundams se hicieron MIERDA la guerra se acabo y colorin colorado este cuento se terminado.

ººººººººººººCOMERCIALººººººººººººººººº

¿Desea los mejores tallarines del universo? ¿Se ha quedado con las ganas de comida china? Pues no se quedo con ellas, aquí hay un lugar donde la diversión de expande a lo maximo.

"WUFI.KUM-MAI"

El mejor restaurante de comida china, al mejor precio, todo es delicioso. No se arrepentirá, venga ahora a comer. Lo pasara super "WUFI"

ººººººººººFIN DEL COMERCIALººººººººººº

En la sala de la casa de Relena....

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.-Todos se morian de la risa, excepto Wufei...que los miraba con odio.

-Ya pues ¿Hasta cuando se van a reir de mi?.-Alzando el Wong

-Fue el mejor JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-Se cayo al suelo Duo.

-COMERCIAL JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-muerto de la risa Trowa

-ME LARGO! ME LARGO!-se fue con todo y wong.

Asi dejamos a todos muertos de la risa, y wufei saliendo de la casa arrastrando los pies...histerico (COMO SIEMPRE) asi otro capitulo mas de:

"LA VIDA DE LAS ESTRELLAS PORNO"

NO, ESE NO ES!

LO SIENTO.....

"Los comerciales mas estupidos del universo y como raccionan tus amigos por eso"

ºººOWARIººº

**Ok ya termine, es estupido lo se, pero espero que les haya gustado. Ok como saben los reviews estan disponibles. Bueno por cualquier cosa avisen estare encontada de responder preguntas taradas como este fanfic. Bien nos vemos bye bye -**


End file.
